Destrucción
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Zed debía pagar por todas las atrocidades que hizo, la balanza debía estar en orden. Y Shen debía ser quien las pusiera en orden. Pero matarlo no sería suficiente como para que este en equilibrio, debía destruir a Zed por completo, quebrar su voluntad hasta un punto impensable. Shen x Zed - Zed x Kayn (Yaoi) (Violación-Tortura)
1. Chapter 1

**Destrucción**

 **Resumen:** Zed debía pagar por todas las atrocidades que hizo, la balanza debía estar en orden. Y Shen debía ser quien las pusiera en orden. Pero matarlo no sería suficiente como para que este en equilibrio, debía destruir a Zed por completo, quebrar su voluntad hasta un punto impensable.

 **Advertencia** de violación y tortura.

 **Parejas:** Shen x Zed y Zed x Kayn

Yaoi

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Bueno este es un fic sumamente fuerte. Me inspire en algunas cosas en el libro "Nunca más", sumamente fuerte. Espero que les guste.

.

.

.

El plan había sido exitoso. Fueron días de planificación, días y noches enteras para que no hubiera ni un defecto. Fue difícil, no iba a negarlo, Zed era alguien fuerte e inteligente, una persona formidable en muchos sentidos. Él lo sabía perfectamente, años a su lado le habían enseñado mucho sobre Zed, y tristemente de lo que era capaz.

La última vez que había hablado con él fue en la invasión de Noxus a Jonia. Tuvieron que hacer una tregua momentánea para proteger su continente. No iba negar que su ayuda sirvió para proteger Jonia, todos y cada uno de ellos se tuvieron que aliar para detener al enemigo. Pero sabían que eso había destruido a Jonia, no solo por las bajas sino también por la moral. Sus pensamientos pacifistas se habían destruido, el poder y los ideales se habían hecho añicos tras los ataques.

Los habitantes ya no querían paz, querían preparase para la guerra, para defender a su continente. Jonia ya no estaba en paz y por cómo iban las cosas no parecía volver a estarlo. La violencia había desatado sus calles, ya no veían la paz como una salida a sus conflictos, más bien la salida a estos. Fueron destruidos por dentro.

Jonia siempre fue el continente un continente grande, mágico y lleno de recursos, era natural que sufriera invasiones, por lo que los jonianos supieron esta no iba a ser la última.

Todos los líderes más importantes hicieron alianzas para enfrentar a Noxus, Irelia fue quien dirigió las batallas más importantes, era la líder de la rebelión. Fue ayudada por los wuju, la orden de las sombras, Karma y el ojo del crepúsculo. Todos dejaron de lados sus diferentes ideales y muchos rompiendo sus tradiciones pacifistas para defenderse. Las masacres hechas por Noxus habían sido de magnitudes impresionantes, sabían que tras esta ninguno iba a volver a ser el mismo.

Fue en esas batallas que estas grandes figuras tomaron más poder, Zed encontró a su mejor aprendiz Kayn. Karma e Irelia se volvieron las mayores representantes del país, y la disuelta orden Kinkou fue vista otra vez.

Sin bien en ese momento tuvo que hacer una alianza con Zed él sabía que la orden de las sombras era una plaga que debía desaparecer. Cada día se hacían más fuertes y tenían más seguidores, rompiendo así el equilibrio.

Las conspiraciones de Zed no tenían justificativo, y su gran ayuda y participación en la guerra contra Noxus dejo claro que la única salida era la violencia y el poder, poder que la orden de las sombras les podía dar.

Para restablecer la paz debía eliminar a Zed y su orden, pero debía llegar aún más lejos, debía pagar por cada una de sus atrocidades. Y el como el ojo del Crepúsculo debía ser quien lo ejecute.

Akali le había dicho muchas veces que no era la forma, eliminarlo era la salida más rápida y sensata. Pero no restablecería la verdadera paz.

En un principio creyó que si destruía a todos sus discípulos destruiría a Zed. A muchos los tuvo desde jóvenes por lo que pudo notar que los protegía, era el maestro y como tal debía cuidar de sus discípulos. Destruirlos frente a sus ojos podría darle una lección. Pero no era el modo correcto, muchos estaban allí para saber cómo defenderse y proteger a su continente en caso de otra invasión, no tenían la culpa de los actos cometidos por Zed.

Él debía pagar en carne propia.

Fue por ello que ideo un plan que llevo meses. Pero lo logro, ahora mismo frente a sus ojos, estaba el temido asesino, desarmado y apresado, sin poder hacer nada para librarse. Shen estaba serio, más bien por dentro sentía un poco de felicidad. Pero no debía dejarse llevar, sin embargo, en parte se reprochaba a su mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, quería creer que era justicia, pero le molestaba pensar que quizá había un poco de venganza en sus actos.

Zed lo había destruido, a él y sus ideales, y quizá la guerra con Noxus también, no era el único joniano que había caído en esos pensamientos.

Se acercó a Zed y le quito la máscara, mirando así el rostro de quien en tantos años fue su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. Estaba serio, no mostraba ni miedo ni dudas en sus ojos, era tan frio que juro sus ojos irradiaban hielo.

Sus ojos rojos siempre le gustaron, sin embargo, ahora parecían sangre, la sangre de inocentes que corría por sus manos. Estaba lleno de cicatrices, algunas más de las que vio la última vez que no tenía mascara. Y debía admitir que sus cabellos blancos sentaban bien con esos ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Zed sin inmutarse

\- Destruirte – Fueron las simples palabras de Shen.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? – Shen negó con la cabeza, viendo como esos ojos se posaban en él, con ese rostro de completa tranquilidad, realmente quería destruirlo

\- No aún. Primero te hare pagar por todo lo que hiciste, solo así restableceré el equilibrio. Llámalo karma en mis propias manos. – Zed sonrió

\- Yo lo llamaría venganza. –

\- Quizá, pero ahora no puedes hacer nada. – Shen tenía razón, apenas fue capturado, luego de una interminable lucha contra Shen y muchos de los seguidores le habían inyectado una extraña sustancia, que no le permitía moverse.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? –

\- Por ahora solo te enseñare una pequeña parte de lo que seré capaz. –

Se acercó a Zed, mirándolo fijamente tras su máscara, de su bolsillo saco un pequeño cuchillo. Zed no tenía miedo, él era fuerte, una cosa como aquella no lo intimidaría. Shen comenzó de manera lenta a cortar la ropa de Zed, en el proceso cortando un poco su pecho. Si hubiera podía ahora mismo tendría una navaja en el cuello de Shen, sin embargo, no podía mover ni un musculo, y paradójicamente sentía perfectamente el dolor.

Corto toda la ropa superior de Zed y cada pedazo lo quito, para dejar expuesto su cuerpo. Levantó uno de los brazos de Zed, quien solo lo miraba expectante, luego sin siquiera dudarlo clavo el cuchillo con intensidad en su axila, provocando un gran dolor sobre él, las axilas no eran un lugar que se pueda entrenar.

\- Veo que te duele –

\- No me importa. –

Shen volvió a insertar el cuchillo en su axila, esta vez más lento, y girándolo provocando así más dolor. Soltó su brazo y esta vez bajo su rostro, justo a sus pies. Removió sus zapatos de manera rápida, dejando de lado por un momento el cuchillo. Volvió tomar el cuchillo y lo insertó de manera lenta en la planta de sus pies. Zed hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no demostrar dolor, pero en cuanto Shen comenzó a hacer círculos no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Corto un poco la planta de los pies de manera horizontal y dejo nuevamente el cuchillo de lado. Hábilmente con sus manos tomo la carne de Zed y arrancó pedazos, despellejándolo. Zed esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Pero eso no era nada, él podría soportarlo.

Shen se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para cortar lentamente el cuerpo de Zed, sacando algunos pedazos de su cuerpo, nada lo suficientemente grave como para matarlo.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de innumerables cortes y pedazos de carne sueltos. Respiraba con dificultad, pero su mirada seria no había cambiado. Shen supo que necesitaría más que eso para doblegar su fuerza de voluntad, él debía destruir a Zed por dentro y por fuera.

\- Veo que te resistes – Shen pensó un momento y tomándolo por el cuello lo volteó, tomando su cuchillo nuevamente volvió a desgarrar lentamente la ropa de la parte inferior de Zed, procurando hacerlo fuerte para de paso cortar un poco su piel. En la zona de los testículos el cuchillo corto un poco haciendo que Zed gritara de dolor.

Removió los trozos de tela y dejo expuesto a Zed, esta vez sin ropa. Levantó un poco las caderas de este y abrió lentamente sus nalgas.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Esta vez el tono de voz de Zed cambio, si estaba nervioso y eso le agrado a Shen.

Tomo su cuchillo y lentamente lo presionó contra la entrada de Zed, abriéndose paso dentro de su interior. Zed hacia un sobresfuerzo por liberarse, pero era inútil su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía siquiera invocar una sombra, estaba a su merced.

El cuchillo comenzó a entrar en el ano de Zed, estaba siendo violado por el aparato. Soltó nuevamente un grito de dolor, no podía hacer nada para librarse. Giro una y otra vez el cuchillo dentro de su ano, procurando hacerlo lento y doloroso. Ya estaba completamente dentro.

Comenzó a moverlo, penetrando una y otra vez el cuerpo de Zed. Era un dolor terrible, casi indescriptible. Su cuerpo era profanado y violado por el aparato de metal, todo ante la divertida mirada de Shen. La sangre brotaba sin detenerse y ya sin poder evitarlo soltaba algún que otro grito de dolor.

Zed era fuerte, Zed no se dejaría dominar así.

Cuando Shen se casó saco el aparato del interior de Zed, mirando como este respiraba agitado, sudando y sangrando. Todo su pálido cuerpo estaba bañado de ese hermoso color carmesí. El rojo le sentaba bien.

Limpio un poco el interior de Zed, saco de su bolsillo un extraño líquido y lo pudo dentro. Luego con el mismo liquido lo puso en cada una de sus heridas.

\- Esto te curara, no morirás así. – Shen se levantó y limpio el cuchillo con un pañuelo, luego lo guardo en su bolsillo – De ahora en más yo seré tu Dios Zed. - Al ver la mirada tranquila de Shen supo que este solo sería el inicio.

Las heridas de Zed sanaron más rápido de lo que él creyó, lo cual le permitió cortar una y otra vez su cuerpo, arrancarle pedazos de este y escuchar sus pequeños gritos de agonía. Sin embargo, Zed seguía resistiéndose, no se dejaba dominar.

\- Tienes hambre ¿Verdad? – Zed no había comido en días, por eso era inevitable que su cuerpo le pidiera algo de alimento. Shen llevaba en las manos un pedazo de pan, se inclinó para ver más de cerca su rostro bañado de sangre y hematomas productos de la reciente golpiza. – Si me suplicas te alimentare – El cuerpo de Zed seguía sin responder, le inyectaba en sus brazos, piernas y varias partes del cuerpo ese líquido extraño que le impedía mover su cuerpo. En su rostro no le ponía nada, así podía ver sus expresiones. Como la de ahora, furia. – Suplícale a tu Dios. – Pero solo recibió un fuerte escupitajo de Zed en su rostro.

\- No me importa una mierda. – Shen furioso estrello un puño contra el rostro de Zed. Limpió su rostro. Llevaba días y no lograba quebrar su voluntad.

Tomo a Zed del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza contra el pecho. Éste no podía moverse, sentía como sus intentos inútiles por defenderse o siquiera respirar le fallaban nuevamente. Shen lo soltó cuando creyó que era suficiente.

Sin decirle nada volteó el cuerpo de Zed, dejándolo de espaldas. Su ano seguía sangrando un poco por la reciente penetración con el cuchillo, su pálida piel manchada con sangre era hermoso. Abrió sus pantalones y por el rabillo del ojo Zed contemplo con horror como comenzaba a masturbarse un poco.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora sucio? – Preguntó algo inquieto

Pero Shen no respondió, solo trato de concentrarse en su masturbación y cuando su pene estaba lo suficientemente erecto se acomodó entre las piernas de Zed. Iba a penetrarlo cuando decidió que sería mejor darle la vuelta, así podía ver su rostro lleno de humillación.

Zed lo miraba con cierto horror, una cosa era que un aparato inerte lo penetrara, pero ver a Shen era algo asqueroso, era la mayor humillación que podría tener. Éste se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas y lo penetro de manera salvaje, la sangre que se escurría le permitió entrar más rápido. Con sus manos acaricio el cuerpo de Zed, llenándolas de sangre, apretaba sus pezones y sin detenerse lo penetraba de manera brutal, una y otra vez. No creyó se sintiera bien hacer algo así, por lo que no quiso detenerse.

Ver los ojos de Zed llenos de desesperación se sintió aún más excitado, y en parte mal, por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Era necesario llegar tan lejos? Pero todavía no había quebrado su voluntad.

Zed se sentía humillado, destruido y usado. A sus ojos él ahora no era más que una simple ramera. Estaba tocando y usando su cuerpo como quisiera.

Shen llevo sus labios al cuello de Zed, el cual mordió con fuerza. Éste no quería demostrar dolor, pero sus ojos llenos de desesperación lo traicionaban.

Siguió entrando y saliendo hasta que por fin terminó, soltando un gemido de éxtasis. Salió del interior de Zed y vio cómo su semen y la sangre se mezclaban para salir lentamente.

Zed estaba al borde del llanto, pero no lo haría, no le daría el gusto de seguí humillándolo. Esta vez sí había sentido algo, era algo peor que el dolor físico, era un dolor emocional. Porque a pesar de que había sufrido, por muchos años en su infancia deseo besar a Shen, ya hora había sido violado y humillado frente a la persona que hace muchos años creyó amar.

Lo dejo tirado en el suelo bañado en sangre, coloco un poco del líquido en sus heridas y se marchó. Zed destruido trato de ser fuerte, no lo vencería no así.

Las torturas y violaciones siguieron. Shen comenzó a ponerse un cascabel en cada mano, así cuando Zed lo escuchara sabía que le esperaba. A veces incluso solo pasaba al lado y lo miraba, viendo cómo se tensaba y comenzaba a respirar con agitación.

Zed sentía que cada vez que dormía revivía una y otra vez las torturas, a veces incluso quedaba inconsciente. Poco a poco su voluntad y todo se iba derrumbando. Soñaba una y otra vez con el maldito sonido de los cascabeles, como estos resonaban por todas partes, como sus pasos lentos y tranquilos le helaban la piel, haciendo que varias veces despierte gritando.

Estaba recibiendo su merecido, por todo lo que había hecho. Se llegó a lamentar, pero inconscientemente desarrollo aún más odio.

\- Por favor – Suplicó. Su orgullo se había destruido

\- Por favor ¿Qué? – preguntó Shen, ocultando su sonrisa tras la máscara.

\- Por favor mi Dios, aliménteme –

No podía hacer nada, no sabía cuantos días llevaba atrapado en ese lugar, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Shen además de la tortura física la hacía psicológica, lo obligaba a llamarlo Dios, lo obligaba a escuchar una y otra vez los cascabeles, que hacían que casi pierda la cordura. No veía a nadie, no escuchaba ni una voz que no fuera la de Shen. Quien le repetía una y otra vez que no había escapatoria, que nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo quería, estaba solo y siempre lo estaría, mirando a su Dios.

Era verdad, ¿Quién buscaría a un tirano?

Se lamentó cada maldita noche, llego a llorar varias veces. Ahora él no tenía vida, era un simple juguete. Lloraba y suplicaba, no había orgullo, no había voluntad, se había quebrado como Jonia se quebró con Noxus.

Pensó a veces que sería de su orden, quien cuidaría de sus acólitos. Quizá Kayn había tomado el control, era el único lo suficientemente fuerte que podría seguir con su orden. En parte le alegraba un poco pensar en ello, su legado seguiría, su figura no desaparecería, viviría en la mente de sus discípulos.

Ya no tenía esperanza, se había resignado a que su vida sería ese eterno tormento.

Pero fue entonces cuando su puerta fue abierta de un solo golpe, dejando que la luz entrara con intensidad ¿Hace cuánto no había visto la luz del sol? Shen siempre venia de noche, eso le hacía perder la noción del tiempo, otra tortura, sentir que era una eternidad.

Lentamente diviso una figura que se acercaba a él a toda prisa. No escuchó los cascabeles, sin embargo, sintió algo de temor. La figura lentamente se puso frente a él, por fin dejando ver su rostro.

\- Kayn…- Susurró, viendo por fin la cara de su alumno más leal, a quien llego a criar como su propio hijo. Éste le sonrió, tocando su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Veía el rostro de su maestro demacrado, su cuerpo estaba sumamente delgado y sus ojos muertos. Limpio un poco la sangre que escurría de su mejilla y le dirigió una sonrisa, una que tranquilizo un poco el corazón de Zed.

\- Lamento la demora, maestro. Hemos llegado por usted – Por supuesto, sus discípulos venían a rescatarlo. Sonrió un poco, mirando ese rostro familiar, un rostro amigable, el rostro de alguien que amaba. Era la persona más cercana a él. – Lo llevaremos – Intentó levantar a Zed, este seguía sin poder mover su cuerpo. Podía ver las innumerables cicatrices y la sangre escurrir por todos lados de su desnudo cuerpo. Zed le sonreía, jamás creyó que su maestro pudiera hacer algo así, sin embargo, ahí estaba, dirigiéndole la mirada con una sonrisa débil.

\- Kayn ayúdame…- Susurró, sus ojos suplicantes hirieron el corazón de Kayn ¿Qué le habían hecho?

\- Lo sacaremos de aquí, no se preocupe –

\- Debes hacer algo antes de salir – Dijo casi en un susurró. Kayn creyó que le pediría la cabeza de Shen, y claro que lo haría, pero en su momento, cuando puedan sacar a Zed de allí.

\- Ya enfrentaremos al ojo del crepúsculo. Juro que traeré la parte de él que usted guste, con mis propias manos – Zed se alegró de la dedicación de su alumno, Kayn siempre fue especial.

\- No es eso…- Susurró nuevamente – Déjame tocar tu rostro. – Kayn confundido obedeció. Tomó la mano derecha de Zed y la llevo a su rostro, manchándolo un poco con sangre, se sentía cálido, el calor de otro ser vivo. – Gracias… Ahora te lo suplico Kayn…- Sus rojos ojos estaban húmedos, a punto de llorar – Mátame…

.

.

.

Nota: Buenooo, este es el primer capítulo, es un fanfic corto de dos o tres capítulos más o menos. Sumamente fuerte lo sé. Acá quiero mostrar lo que es la destrucción de una mente. La parte de los cascabeles me inspire en Thresh, quien hacia eso con cadenas.

¿Les gustaría una continuación?

En fin, si tienen ese gusto sádico como yo espero que les haya gustado, ya verán que el siguiente capítulo no es tan fuerte.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2: Reconstrucción

**Capítulo 2: Reconstrucción**

Recordaba vagamente su vida en Noxus. Lo duro que era día a día, pelear para sobrevivir, buscar refugio donde sea, y por supuesto, conseguir la comida, la cual por lo general obtenía robando o cazando ratas de las alcantarillas. Él debió volverse fuerte de muy joven, ese lugar era como una selva, donde solo sobrevivía el más fuerte.

Fue reclutado por las tropas noxianas para invadir Jonia, su misión era simple, arrasar un pequeño pueblo como muestra de poder. Su recompensa seria tierras y alimento, lo suficiente como para poder vivir relativamente bien, solo para los que sobrevivieran claro está. Pero Kayn era fuerte, él no tenía miedo, además, ¿Qué podía ser peor que vivir así?

Cuando llegaron no fue un simple pueblo el que debían atacar, estaba protegido y para derrotarlos ellos serían el señuelo. Había sido traicionado por su país, entregado al enemigo como distracción para atacar por la espalda, no era más que un simple peón de descarte.

Ellos, sin embargo, a pesar de saber eso, tuvieron que luchar por sus vidas. Kayn no tuvo piedad, el ataco, mato y se defendió, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba y le daba las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Siguiendo el plan las tropas noxianas atacaron por detrás y masacraron el lugar. Pero luego de un interminable tiempo nuevos enemigos Jonianos llegaron, se enfrentaron ferozmente y al ver que no podrían contra ellos las tropas noxianas escaparon del lugar. Kayn fue abandonado en territorio enemigo, el único superviviente de su tropa, bañado en sangre y con un simple cuchillo para defenderse.

Fue encontrado por los jonianos enemigos, un extraño hombre enmascarado se presentó frente a él. Kayn había luchado mucho para sobrevivir, no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente. Se lanzó contra éste, dispuesto a dejar hasta su propia vida con tal de matarlo, aun a pesar de su imponente presencia y ese extraño poder que emanaba. Él hombre lo derribo al suelo y aplasto su mano para obligarlo a dejar el cuchillo, quebrando uno de sus dedos. Kayn intento retroceder para preparase y atacar de nuevo, no mostraba miedo ni duda. Volvió a atacar y nuevamente fue derribado.

\- Eres fuerte para ser un simple mocos noxiano. – Dijo de manera tranquila el hombre – No tienes miedo a la muerte. – A Kayn no le importo el alago, quería matar a ese hombre – Fuiste abandonado por Noxus, con suerte te matara algún Joniano, de caso contrario morirás de hambre, alguna bestia o enfermedades en tierras extranjeras. – Kayn frunció el ceño, como pudo se acomodó para su siguiente ataque, no tenía el cuchillo, pero aun sus manos le servirían de algo - ¿Te gustaría unirte a la orden de las sombras? Yo soy su líder. - Zed había visto algo en ese niño, ese pequeño noxiano bañado en sangre y con un hambre de muerte. Kayn se detuvo a mirarlo, ese aire de grandeza, ese poder y presencia lo hechizo. Había algo en ese sujeto que lo llamaba. Hasta el día de hoy no podía explicar lo que sintió al verlo por primera vez, esa extraña sensación, esa que lo llamaba que le decía una y otra vez "sígueme"– Te daré poder. – Pero esas palabras no hacían falta, el instinto de Kayn se lo gritaba, quería seguir a ese hombre.

Es por ello que se unió a esa orden, entrenando cada día con tanto esmero para poder tener el poder y la presencia de su maestro.

A pesar de ser un niño Zed no tuvo mucha clemencia con él, para éste todos ellos eran iguales, debían tener el mismo entrenamiento y debían ser los más fuertes. Es por ello que había días que no podía moverse del cansancio, aun así, no se rindió, quería poder.

Con el tiempo no pudo evitar llegar a sentir algo por Zed, el modo en que se movía, su inteligencia y poder. Era alguien admirable, elegante y talentoso, juraba poder mirar todo el día como entrenaba y jamás cansarse.

Y a pesar de ser sutil, Kayn noto que tenía cierto favoritismo, cosa que nadie más parecía ver, incluso el mismo Zed. Mientras todos entrenaban con una sola arma a Kayn se le permitió usar todas las que desee, y ser entrenado personalmente de vez en cuando. Todos creían que solo era por ser el más fuerte, pero Kayn quería creer que era por algo más.

Zed no era cariñoso ni paternal, a pesar de intentar ser un padre. Pero las veces que arriesgo su vida por protegerlos les dio a entender que si valían algo para él. En especial Kayn, quien poco a poco sintió un gran apego.

Creció y cada día se volvió más intensa, esa admiración se convirtió en algo incluso más fuerte, algo que no podía poner en palabras, era un sentimiento nuevo y agradable, uno que cada vez que lo miraba se intensificaba.

Debido a su avance iba cada vez a misiones más importantes, se sentía orgulloso cada vez que Zed soltaba un pequeño alago cuando completaba estas. Cada mínimo detalle le hacía inmensamente feliz.

Fue a una larga misión, sumamente difícil, a pesar de ser prácticamente la mano derecha de Zed, éste no decía mucho sobre sus metas. Por un lado, todos sabían que protegía Jonia, pero por otro sus movimientos oscuros y actos malignos lo contradecían. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba realmente?

Cuando completo su misión volvió a la orden, directo a darle la noticia a Zed de su gran logro, rogando soltara un pequeño comentario positivo, uno que haga su corazón salte de alegría y sienta que todo había valido la pena. Pero cuando llego nada fue como esperaba.

Sus compañeros lo miraban fijamente, doblando la mirada, como no queriendo decir ni una sola palabra. Algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Y el maestro Zed? – Preguntó con una presión en el pecho.

\- Fue secuestrado. –

Se quedó helado por varios minutos, ninguno se atrevía a mirarlo al rostro, todos sabían que Kayn le guardaba aprecio al maestro, éste había llegado de muy joven y Zed fue quien lo crio. Además, sabían lo despiadado que Kayn era, tranquilamente podría cortar sus cabezas y beber su sangre.

Pero su reacción fue más tranquila de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, incluso el mismo Kayn se sorprendió.

Luego de varios minutos estoico se dejó caer al suelo confundido, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Sentía un terrible deseo de cortar las cabezas de sus compañeros por permitir eso, sus instintos más bajos le gritaban que haga correr sangre por todos lados. Pero no podía, necesitaba encontrar a Zed, y sabia no lo lograría solo.

Kayn siempre fue agresivo, impulsivo, soberbio e inmaduro. No era la clase de persona que se toma nada con calma, muchos decían que incluso era bastante malcriado debido a los aires de grandeza que irradiaba.

Pero esa no era una situación con la cual él debía dejarse llevar, era algo serio, incluso más serio que perder su propia vida.

Así fue como decidió tomar el control de la orden, se vio obligado a madurar. Controlo su ira y dolor, invirtiendo sus energías en proteger la orden y buscar a Zed.

No quería decirlo ni demostrarlo, pero la noticia lo devasto, sintió un dolor que no creyó pudiera existir, uno tan grande que hacia un esfuerzo terrible por no desplomarse en llanto. ¿Dónde estaba su maestro? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Estaba bien? Su recuerdo lo atormento cada noche, lo extrañaba, y le dolía el alma pensar en el solo hecho de que quizá no lo vuelva a ver. Porque había que ser sincero, lo más probable era que no volviese a verlo nunca más.

Fueron interminables meses, meses largos y tediosos en los que no hubo ni siquiera una pista de donde podría estar su maestro. Pero Kayn no se rendiría, no importaba si eso le tardara años enteros, lo encontraría, así sea vivo o muerto.

Sus compañeros dejaron que sea el nuevo líder, hasta que encontraran a Zed. Era difícil de creer que le tengan el suficiente respeto y aprecio a Zed como para invertir tanto tiempo en su búsqueda. Algunos se marcharon, pero la gran mayoría se quedó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para encontrarlo.

Los meses pasaban y no había señales, se había esparcido el rumor de su muerte por todo Jonia y eso los hizo blancos de ataques. Kayn los protegió como Zed lo hubiera hecho, pero su orden estaba decayendo a cada segundo. Muchas donaciones se estaban acabando, los pobladores de ciertas aldeas les proveían de alimentos y dinero para que los protejan de ataque noxianos. Ellos se declaraban protectores de aquellas regiones que requerían su ayuda. Y si bien todos sabían que algo oscuro tramaban, la orden de las sombras los protegió en su momento, y el temor a Noxus les hacía implorar por estaba bajo su cuidado, después de todo eran realmente fuertes. Además ¿A quién más podrían pedirles ayuda? Irelia y Karma no podían estar por todos lados, la orden Kinkou había desaparecido y los maestros Wuju estaban prácticamente extintos. Ya nadie velaba por las pequeñas aldeas.

La orden de las sombras estaba atravesando su peor momento, debían encontrar a Zed cuanto antes.

Luego de casi un año por fin encontraron pistas, las siguieron con detenimiento, sin dejar rastro de que sabían de ellas. Todo fue calculado minuciosamente, no podía haber fallos. Finalmente dieron en el blanco.

Atacaron rápidamente el lugar, mataron a todos los que se cruzaron en su camino, ellos no eran héroes, no sabían si eran o no enemigos, los mataron sin preguntar, creían que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Kayn capturo a uno de los hombres e interrogo, sus ojos sedientos de sangre y esa maquiavélica sonrisa les erizo la piel. Dijo rápidamente donde creía que estaba Zed y a modo de agradecimiento Kayn corto su cabeza de un solo golpe, para ahorrarle el dolor.

Y ahí fue cuando lo encontró. Atrapado en esa mugrosa celda, lleno de innumerables heridas y con la mirada perdida.

\- Mátame…- Suplico Zed, cosa que partió en dos su corazón. Escuchar esa voz quebrada, al borde del llanto, esa suplica tan humillante y retorcida no pudo hacer nada más que herirlo profundamente. Deseo dar la vuelta y matar de la manera más dolorosa a Shen, pero primero debía sacar a Zed de ahí.

No dijo nada y lo tomo entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Zed estaba inerte, sus brazos colgaban, era obvio que no podía mover ni un musculo. Estaba realmente delgado, podía ver sus costillas marcadas, y donde había músculos ahora solo estaba una fina capa de piel.

Sus compañeros llegaron detrás de él y corrió hacia ellos, era hora de marcharse. Escaparon del lugar a toda prisa, perdiéndose entre las sobras de los árboles, aún era de día, pero sabían que pronto iba a anochecer y estaban lejos del templo.

Llego y acomodo a Zed en su habitación, éste no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron del lugar. Por más que Kayn intento hacerlo hablar un poco no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Zed. Lavo su cuerpo y cabellos, los cuales uno de los acólitos corto, estaban realmente largos y si bien a Kayn le gustaba tener el cabello largo, supuso que a su maestro no.

Curaron las heridas de Zed y revisaron su cuerpo, estaba bien, pronto podría moverse con normalidad, solo necesitaba descansar.

Kayn lo acostó y se quedó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, éste ahora estaba durmiendo.

Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desaprecio, quien sabe que cosas había pasado, de seguro terribles como para doblegarlo así. Shen lo había destruido, y sabia él debía ser quien vuelva a reconstruirlo.

Esa noche no durmió, permaneció mirándolo fijamente, lo más atento posible, con el temor de que vuelva a ser capturado. En este tiempo Kayn se volvió más fuerte, más inteligente y más maduro, la vida lo obligo a ello.

Por la mañana Zed despertó y miró el techo de la habitación, estaba iluminado por el sol, realmente había extrañado ver la luz solar. Intento mover su brazo y se sorprendió al lograrlo, todo parecía un hermoso sueño.

Dobló el rostro y vio como Kayn lo miraba fijamente, estaba sentado en el suelo, contemplándolo, cuidándolo. ¿Realmente estaba despierto? Podía jurar escuchar los cascabeles sonando a lo lejos, como indicando que estaba a punto de volver, que toda esa fantasía se extinguiría en solo un parpadeo.

\- Kayn…- Susurró. Sentía como su pecho se oprimía, se sentía confundido con una extraña y creciente desesperación, ahí estaba su salvación. – Apresúrate, debes matarme antes de que me vuelva a encontrar. – Su petición sonó desesperada, de manera paranoica miró a todos lados, buscando a Shen. No tenía otra opción, era el único modo de poder al fin estar en paz –

\- Maestro está a salvo ahora. Nosotros lo protegeremos, no volverá a encontrarlo. Y juro que yo lo matare con mis propias manos, traeré su cabeza como trofeo para usted. – Kayn se mostraba firme, Zed debía ver que tenía en quien apoyarse, que no había nada que temer

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Él podría lastimarte, él, él volverá, sé que volverá por mí. ¡Por dios Kayn mátame de una maldita vez! – La voz de Zed se quebró, no podía soportar más esa condena, ahora que tenía esa mínima oportunidad de terminar con su tormento.

\- Maestro, sabe que yo jamás haría eso. – Zed cerró los ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto dolor más debía soportar? Había cometido muchos errores, no iba a negarlo. Y si, quizá realmente merecía pagar por ellos, pero Zed creía ya lo había hecho, ahora solo quería descansar.

Las siguientes palabras dichas por Kayn no fueron escuchadas, en su lugar estaba el sonido de los cascabeles. Ya había pagado por sus errores, ahora merecía descansar.

Los primeros días fueron tranquilos, Zed no decía nada, se limitaba a comer, tomar agua e ir al baño. Siempre acompañado por Kayn, quien no lo perdía de vista ni por un segundo. Los acólitos rondaban sus aposentos a toda hora, tomaban turnos para mantenerlo a salvo. Pero Zed ya no era el mismo de antes.

Su mirada muerta y su nula voz era algo preocupante, parecía un muerto en vida. Cada mínimo movimiento hacia su persona o toque a su cuerpo le producía terror, saltaba del lugar espantado y cerrando sus rojos ojos, como esperando lo peor. Por las noches tenia terribles pesadillas, gritaba y lloraba, y cuando lograba despertar temblaba abrazando su cuerpo aun débil.

Revivía cada noche sus días en prisión. Pero lejos de mejorar empeoraba. Empezó a hablar nuevamente, pero solo para pedir su muerte, y con el pasar de los días comenzó a negarse a comer o salir de la cama, con suerte iba al baño.

Kayn estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo reconstruirlo, como hacer que vuelva a ser el Zed que tanto amaba.

Quería buscar a Shen, traerlo y asesinarlo frente a Zed, para hacerle ver que no estaba más en peligro, que toda esa pesadilla había terminado. Pero no estaba seguro si podría lograrlo tan fácilmente, y temía eso solo empeorara las cosas. Primero debía hacerlo volver, luego acabar con el enemigo.

Miró como nuevamente Zed se negaba a comer, realmente estaba comenzando a morir de inanición. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo curaría ese destruido corazón? Tuvo una idea, una que creyó algo podría hacer.

Se sentó en la cama de Zed y lentamente estiro su mano, acercándola a su rostro, obviamente Zed se cubrió el rostro, con una expresión de espanto. Pero Kayn esta vez no se detuvo, con ayuda de su otra mano saco con cuidado los brazos de Zed y con la yema de los dedos acaricio su blanca piel, un tacto realmente suave para ser alguien tan despiadado.

\- Sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría…- Susurró, mirándolo con ojos de ensueño, intentando que su leve sonrisa calmara su mente. Zed bajo los brazos lentamente, sin dejar de estar alerta, pero ahora si dejando que Kayn acariciara su rostro. Se sentía cálido y agradable, su mano entera se posó sobre su mejilla y con el dedo pulgar la acarició - ¿Quieres… hablar? – Zed cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese tacto, era uno que hace ya muchos años no sentía. - ¿Qué paso maestro Zed…? – Quizá hablar del tema era algo que lo ayudaría a soltar el pasado, quizá así Zed pueda seguir adelante

\- Fue realmente duro Kayn…- Era la primera vez que decía su nombre hace ya un tiempo, Kayn había olvidado lo hermoso que era escucharlo salir de sus labios – Yo solo quería morir de una vez…- La mano de Kayn ahora recorrió su rostro y acaricio su frente y cabellos, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, necesitaba calmarlo – Fue mi culpa… No pude hacer nada para defenderme. Cometí un gran error, y pagué por ello.

\- No es así. Este mundo es cruel y desalmado. – Zed se sentía relajado – En todo caso es mi culpa por no haberlo podido salvar a tiempo – Zed no creía en las palabras de Kayn, pero no quería discutir con él –

\- Los primeros días fueron fáciles, no tenía miedo, podía aguantar cualquier dolor. Pero con el tiempo, Sh- Se quedó mudo, como no pudiendo decir ese nombre en voz alta - Él se volvió más ingenioso a la hora de torturar. Casi me recordó al demonio dorado. Sus palabras, cada una de ellas me destruía por dentro. Y esos cascabeles… Todavía los escucho por las noches, no se callan, y yo solo quiero descansar Kayn…- Kayn no quería hablar, en esos momentos Zed necesitaba decir lo que sentía – Es como si eso no hubiera acabado, y se lo que se siente, viví mucho y conocí a muchas personas. Ese tipo de sucesos jamás de olvidan, no importa cuánto te esfuerces por hacerlo, y yo ya estoy cansado…- Zed cerró los ojos, por extraño que parezca dejar que las palabras fluyan le transmitía paz. Kayn no dejo de acariciar su rostro con tranquilidad. No sabía que decir, no había ni palabras de consuelo ni soluciones a ese problema. Pero Kayn no quería que su maestro se rinda, no ahora, no así. – Sé que cometí muchos errores, y el peor de todos es que nunca me arrepentí de hacer lo que hice. No soy un ángel y nunca lo seré. Pero siento que ya pagué por todo eso, fue mucho dolor, fue mucho tiempo. Ahora quiero poner fin a esta tortura.

\- Sabes que jamás permitiría que usted muera – Zed suspiró, Kayn no lo entendería, no comprendería lo terrible que fue. Zed estaba roto, Shen lo había destruido por dentro, cada parte de lo que alguna vez fue ya no existía. No era más ese frio y calculador hombre, ese que no dudaba ni un segundo en meterse en una pelea, ese que no le temía a nada, ese hombre orgulloso, soberbio y talentoso.

\- Yo soy débil ahora Kayn. Mira mi cuerpo. Cualquiera podría matarme con facilidad, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta seguro? –

\- Usted fundo la orden de las sombras, todos aquí somos fuertes gracias a usted. Yo soy fuerte gracias a usted maestro…- Kayn nunca dijo nada parecido. A Zed se le hacía muy extraño escuchar esas palabras tan amables. Lo miró fijamente, con esos ojos cálidos, una mirada que hace ya muchos años no sentía, una mirada cargada de amor. –

\- Yo era fuerte… Pero el me destruyo, el me rompió Kayn. Ya no queda nada de mí, se lo llevo todo, lo destruyo todo. No soy quien quieres que sea. Ya no soy esa persona a la que admirabas, esa que te crio y te volvió fuerte. –

\- Usted nunca dejara de ser usted. – Kayn tenía miedo de decir algo que empeore las cosas, eso del tacto no se le daba bien a él, no era la clase de persona que consuela a otra. – Yo también fui débil, viví muchos años luchando para sobrevivir en Noxus, fui usado y traicionado. Usted me volvió fuerte, me volvió seguro de mí mismo, quizá demasiado, pero soy quien soy gracias a usted. – Kayn agachó la cabeza – Es… La persona más importante para mí. Todo este tiempo no pude dormir bien ni una sola noche pensando el modo en que lo encontraría. Y cuando lo vi, sentí que todo valió la pena, lo volví a ver, vivo. Y eso es lo que importa. Usted sobrevivió, vio el infierno con sus propios ojos y aun así esta acá, mirándome, con esos hermosos ojos rojos. – Kayn no se había dado cuenta, pero su voz se quebró, y recién cuando una de sus lágrimas mojo su mano se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Kayn había aguantado mucho este dolor, Kayn había contenido las lágrimas y la amargura, debió ser fuerte por la orden y por Zed, pero ahora él también quería librarse de ese dolor. – Mi mundo se vino abajo el día que usted desapareció. Y ahora que lo encontré… No quiero dejarlo ir por nada del mundo.

\- Kayn…- Zed sintió como algo se removía en su interior

\- Confié en mí. Podemos entrenar, puede practicar con las sombras y leer más sobre ellas. Volverse mucho más fuerte que antes, y jamás será atrapado otra vez. Y yo le juro que hasta ese día seré su arma personal. –

Zed permaneció en silencio, pero el brillo en sus ojos le dio a entender a Kayn que había dicho las palabras correctas.

Zed no hablaba mucho, sin embargo, volvió a comer y asearse. Con el tiempo tomo algo más de energía y peso, dejándolo entrenar. El principio cosas simples, ejercitar la masa muscular y elongación. Siempre dicen que "el cuerpo recuerda", por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo retomar el ritmo. Luego arranco a practicar el arte de las sombras.

Su carácter seguía algo volátil, sin embargo, el solo hecho de que Kayn esté a su lado le daba más seguridad. Lentamente las heridas iban sanando.

Por las noches las pesadillas seguían, y cuando se quedaba en silencio juraba escuchar los cascabeles a lo lejos. Pero en esos meses no hubo señales de Shen, "Shen", todavía no podía pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta.

Cerró los ojos un momento e invoco una sombra, la cual rápidamente le lanzo una shuriken contra él y aun con los ojos cerrados la detuvo. Sus reflejos y sentidos estaban siendo más agudos otra vez. Sin embargo, aún estaba lejos de ser lo que alguna vez fue.

Soltó un gran suspiro y estiró sus brazos, había sido un largo entrenamiento, pero con su estado físico actual podía soportarlo. Sus músculos volvían a estar marcados y su cuerpo elástico.

Le gustaba entrenar de día, por las noches sentía algo de temor, por lo que le costaba mucho concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no sea mirar a su alrededor. Kayn dormía en el suelo a su lado, se había puesto una especie de cama para no dejarlo solo.

Por un segundo escuchó a lo lejos los cascabeles. Si otra vez los estaba escuchando. Pasaba el tiempo y ese sonido no desparecía de su mente. Sonaban con tanta claridad que parecían reales.

Por el momento era Kayn quien dirigía las cosas en la orden, sin embargo, por fuera, cuando se hacía negocios y demás Zed hacia acto de presencia y se mostraba firme, aparentando ser una imponente figura, y le daba la orden de hablar a Kayn.

Zed por el momento solo quería enfocarse en volverse fuerte y a la orden. En estos meses incluso pudo dar algunas lecciones nuevas a sus acólitos, los cuales gustosos siguieron aprendiendo el camino de las sombras. Pero aparte de eso Zed dejaba que de lo demás se encargue Kayn.

Miró el verde pasto, estaba en el jardín del templo entrenando junto a Kayn quien había pasado al baño. En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido humillado de tener una niñera, pero ahora mismo algo como "orgullo" no entraba en su lenguaje. Escuchó unos cascabeles.

\- ¿Al fin te dejo tu niñera? – Era esa voz, era esa voz que por tanto tiempo temió volver a oír.

\- No puede ser…- Lentamente doblo el rostro buscando con la mirada al dueño de la voz, escuchando con terror como el viento movía los cascabeles haciendo ese sonido tan familiar.

\- Volví Zed. –

\- Sh-Shen…-

.

.

.

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Bueno este capítulo fue más tranquilo, nada de sangre o violaciones. Mostré como es la "reconstrucción" de una mente (metafóricamente hablando). Tarde un poco (bueno bastante) en subirlo, pero bueno aquí esta. El siguiente calculo que será el final.

En fin, ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
